Demi-fiend (Shin Megami Tensei: DxD)
The Demi-fiend, also known by the names of Hito-Shura and his human identity, Shin Musegi, is a major character, and protagonist of the game, Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, as well as the fanon story, "Shin Megami Tensei: DxD."'' A human that became a demon, he is considered the strongest being in the universe, surpassing even powerful existences such as Great Red, Shiva, and Trihexa. Initially a human, he was stripped of his humanity, forced to become a demon as a result of the parasitic existence called the "Magatama." Appearances * ''Highschool DxD: Shatter Destiny: Major Character * DxD: FINAL: Antagonist * Shin Megami Tensei: DxD: Protagonist Description The Demi-fiend is a young teenager with pale skin and short black hair, bearing gold eyes that turn red when angered or when he becomes serious in a battle. His trademark appearance is the tribal, glowing green marks across his body, and the horn emerging from the back of his neck, wearing only a pair of black shorts and sneakers. While posing as the human, Shin Musegi, the markings are hidden by illusions, and his eyes appear as gray. He also wears the Kuoh Academy uniform, with the blazer over his sweater. Personality When he was human, Shin Musegi was described as a quiet, introverted individual, but was considered to be both smart and charming by his classmates. To his friends, Isamu and Chiaki, he was somewhat of a geek in regards of the occult, taking an interest in the supernatural, and has always been known to have several magazines. He also held a close relationship with his friends, arguably the only ones he had, due to his quiet nature. In the beginning of the events of Nocturne, Shin was quickly able to adapt to the current situation, but retained heavy concern for his friends, expressing relief when he discovers that they are all still alive. He also developed a brutal side, mercilessly destroying his enemies without hesitation, an act of which demons did on a daily basis. He was capable of showing compassion, and even showed reluctance to harm most of his enemies, but overall, held nothing back to those who would harm him, his friends, or the demonic companions he would gain during his journey. As time progressed, however, he began to develop a more colder attitude, slaughtering demons with sheer brutality that quickly earned him a reputation among many demons as the "Blood soaked Devil," and his only allies were Cu Chulainn, and Pixie, the first demon he encountered on his journey that joined him. He had also become slightly more distant with his human friends as well, though he expressed sadness when he saw how they had begun to change. Shin's human self would slowly begin to degrade as time passed in the Vortex World, eventually showing no remorse for killing any demon that crossed his path. He retained a sense of camaraderie with his demons, and even showed respect and admiration towards a few, select demons, as well as the Devil Summoner, Raidou Kuzunoha. He also held no emotion whatsoever when he confronted his friends, who now displayed new, demonic powers. Shin also became obsessed with obtaining more power, spending countless days in the Labyrinth of Amala and hunting down the Fiends, out of fear that if he was not strong enough, he would lose what little of his life he had. His quest for power had eventually led to him killing Metatron, the strongest Angel of Heaven, and the closest to God, even managing to best Beelzebub, the Right Hand of Darkness, and Lucifer's second-in-command. After having reached the depths of the Amala, the Demi-fiend has, in essence, lost all traces of what little remained of the human side of Shin Musegi, forfeiting his bonds completely. As a true demon, he displayed a brutality never before seen, obliterating his foes in the blink of an eye, and mocking them upon death. There are small, if not minuscule traces of what little remained of his human side, however, as when he killed Chiaki and Isamu, he cried after taking their lives, even whispering "good night," to them in their last final moments. He also mercilessly destroyed Hikawa after destroying Ahriman, leaving barely anything left of his corpse. In the present day, the Demi-fiend is a cold, quiet loner who associates with very few people, noteworthy individuals being Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory and her peerage, Azazel, Sirzechs Lucifer, and other people. He has also developed a more lax, uncaring attitude, and prefers not to get involved in matters simply because it's too troublesome to deal with. When Issei begged for his help in saving Asia, he merely told him to do it himself, believing that relying on others would get you nowhere - a fact he learned the hard way. He does, at times, does display a human side, which he thought he had forgotten, showing a smile when he saw Issei crying tears of joy at the sight of a revived Asia. The Demi-fiend also regards the current era with indifference, but does feel slightly bored, hoping for excitement. When his demonic self is expressed in battle, especially against individuals who, though few in number, can cause him to go all out, he develops a slight, menacing grin, and attacks with full force, not relenting in his assault in the least. He does not mock his opponents, but nor does he show respect to them. Rather, he feels only the thrill of battle, feeling that the only time he can truly express himself is when he is facing an opponent who can force him to use one of his strongest Magatamas. History The Demi-fiend was originally known as Shin Musegi, an average human living in Tokyo. He was well-accomplished student in his world, and was close with his friends Chiaki and Isamu, as well as his homeroom teacher, Yuko. One day, his life had become irrevocably changed, as he and his friends went to visit Yuko at the hospital, only for a catastrophic event, orchestrated by a man named Hikawa, called the Conception, tore apart the world. Anyone outside of the hospital was killed instantly, and the world became dark, warped, and twisted, becoming a "Vortex World," an existence where only demons, creatures manifested from the darkness of men's hearts, and from their darkest desires, roamed freely. After the world's sudden change, Shin encountered a mysterious child and an old woman dressed in black garb, the former of which taking an interest in him. This interest, subsequently, led to him becoming a demon himself. From this point onward, the Demi-fiend's story becomes muddled, other than he encountered many unique figures during his journey in the Vortex World, searching for his friends while adapting to the current state of the world, and slowly delving into the depths of the Amala Labyrinth. Among the unique characters he encounters is a Devil Summoner by the name of Raidou Kuzunoha, who was tasked with tracking him down and eliminating him, employed by the same man who gave the Demi-fiend the task of retrieving the Candelabrum, relics stolen by a group of demons known as the Fiends. According to Mikaela, the Demi-fiend was a being who held the power to create a new world order: a world of merit and Social Darwinism, where only the strongest could survive, while the weak would be crushed underfoot, or a world of individuality, where people could not interact with one another, lost in their own worlds. He could have also chosen a world of nihilism, where all life is one with the void, neither progressing, nor degrading. He was also given the option to reject these world orders, and instead revert the world to it's previous state, thus severing the cycle of death and rebirth. However, he instead chose the path of chaos, siding with the "fallen angel," and killed Kagutsuchi, the being capable of creating such a new world order, thereby bringing forth an end to the cycle, and to a sense, "time." Immediately afterwards, the Demi-fiend was tested by the old man and the child, both of which are revealed to be the same, singular entity. The old man had not lost the Candelabrum at all. In truth, he had granted the Fiends the relics, in order to test him and see whether or not he was the one that all denizens of Amala had been awaiting. After having reached the depths, and overcoming the Fiends, the Demi-fiend had essentially forfeited all remaining traces of his humanity, losing the human heart he had, and in exchange, became the hope of all demons, initiaing the war against heaven, and killing the "true enemy." After a long and brutal fight, the entity, known as Lucifer, was satisfied, and proclaimed that a true demon of darkness had been born, and that the war could finally begin. At some point in time, the Demi-fiend arrived in the world of DxD, and became apart of it's society, albeit keeping his existence a secret until the start of the events of the story, where he immediately makes his existence, and his goals, known. Story Powers and Abilities Quotes "...I couldn't care less about what happens now." "Don't rely on others. It will get you nowhere. If you want to save your precious nun so badly, then do it yourself." -to Issei "...your not worth my time." -to Ophis and Great Red "Lucifer, huh... To be honest, I met a demon by that name once. He made me realize just how cruel and heartless your God really is. I guess that's why I was made to kill him." -to Kokabiel "I'll show the difference between us." "Your slow... Even as you fall to the ground." Trivia * In terms of power, the Demi-fiend is said to surpass all beings, even those like Trihexa, Great Red, and Shiva, the three strongest existences in the Universe. * As noted by many characters who knew the DxD world's Lucifer, the Demi-fiend has been noted to have a similar presence to the original Great Devil King. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Creatures